


Crying in the fires

by Sunn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Conspiracy, Death, EXCITING, Fighting, Government, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunn/pseuds/Sunn
Summary: After being kidnapped for government experiments these teens break out and have to rescue the others like them.





	Crying in the fires

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a writer. At least I thought. Words would leak effortlessly onto the page as I wrote tails of love, epic adventure, magic lands, but it all disappeared. It's like every ounce of my creativity dried up, my will to write just withered away. I lost a piece of myself that I feel like maybe I won't be able to find again. I created this account, excited to share my work with others, unfortunately the first thing I will share seems to be a resignation to writing. Of course quitting, giving up, happens to be something I am not very good at, but I am unsure of when or if I will find what I lost and if I do find it, it may not be the same. I worry that it will be broken, or warped. Although you may not know me or my story I hope you will have patience with me and my works, I am only just rediscovering a love for writing and the journey is hard.

I opened my eyes only to be met with darkness. I took a breath, the air was damp and tasted of dust and mildew. There was silence, but not the peaceful silence in which a person may feel relaxed, no, this was a suffocating silence, so quiet you hushed even your own thoughts. I let out a cough and it echoed, I didn't know where I was or how I got there, I couldn't quite remember who I was. The only thing in my mind was a person, no, not quite a person, just a name. Marco.   
I screamed the name, it was the only one I knew. I thought the noise returning was only my echo, but I heard a different noise, a child's giggle.   
"Hello? Who's there?", my voice came out rough but soft spoken, like I was unsure of the words that had left my mouth. Another giggle. Louder this time, the sound echoed around me before a voice spoke up.  
"My name is Renelia," A child’s voice spoke. “You’re new here, who are you?” Her question was worrisome, I didn’t know who I was, was I supposed to? Questions swirled in my mind that was empty just seconds before. What is this place? Why can’t I remember who I am? It was all overwhelming, topped only by this voice awaiting my response.   
“I-I don’t know.” I responded cautiously. Who do I trust? Where is her voice coming from? I can’t estimate the distance in this darkness.   
“You screamed a lot.” The girl, Renelia, remarked with a devious laugh.   
“Renelia! You can’t say stuff like that!” A new voice. Another girl, but not quite as young. Her voice was nasally, like she’d just been crying. It was only then I touched my face only to discover I’d been crying too.   
“Shut up Riley! You don’t know anything!” Renelia yelled at her, this little girl was malicious. “You don’t know your name because of the medicine they gave you, you’ll remember later when it wears off, but it’ll hurt, a lot.”   
“Medicine?” I questioned, “For what?”   
“You seem to be asking all the wrong questions. Let’s start with where you are. I don’t actually know for certain but I do know that we’re underground in a make shift sort of prison. You’re too weak to move much right now, but crawl forward a bit, tell me what you feel ok?” Riley’s voice was soft and free of bad intent, the voice of someone you wanted to trust, but still I had to be careful.   
Slowly I dragged the weight of my body in the direction I could only assume was forward, with my hand out until I came across something cold, metal.   
“Bars?” I asked aloud.   
“Yeah, they keep us in cells unless they’re testing us, or operating on us.” At the mention of an operation I felt a slight ache in my shoulder before the rest of my body exploded in pain. A groan escaped my mouth as memories flooded my head. I had to speak it, I was worried if I didn’t my memories would be lost again.  
“My name is Ariella Delano, I’m 18. The government killed my mother and abducted my brother and me. I have a brother?? Marco!” The words fell from my mouth, quickly, some of them garbled. “My dad is missing, in hiding I think? They gagged us and put black bags over our heads, I let go! I let go of his hand! Marco! Marco! He’s gone because I let go!!” I screamed, I screamed his name through the pain flowing through my whole body. The girl’s voices were quiet, speechless I suppose.   
Through my screams my thoughts lingered in that white room. The scalpels that dug into my skin were pristine, as were the hands holding them. They didn’t even let me sleep, no, they wanted me to watch, to scream, to cry. It made them smile and laugh, each cut they made, the more blood the better, but of course they didn’t want me to die.   
One of them brought over a chip, but it looked like it had, roots? They had made a large cut on my shoulder, close to the base of my neck and pulled the skin open with tweezers revealing muscle. I watched them from the mirror above as they placed the chip inside the gushing wound, I couldn’t look away as the roots dug into the muscle. I screamed and screamed, my throat burned but I couldn’t stop. They spent a long time giving me blood and stitches, making sure I was ok.   
Their nurturing was scary, it was so contrary to their sadistic nature. One last needle and then another black bag and here I was. In this cell screaming once again as agony wreaked havoc on my body. I could feel my hatred for them build with each scream that left my mouth until finally I stopped screaming, I was too busy choking on my hatred.   
“It’s ok, Ariella? It’s ok.” Riley’s voice was soothing and calm, much like my mothers. I was always known to have a temper, to throw tantrums, her voice was all that could stop me.   
“They took her from me! Nothing is ok! She’s dead! My brother is probably dead!” I didn’t scream, I just cried. My body felt hot against the cold floor of my cell, I tried to sit myself up, to move at all, but it only brought more pain. I lay on the floor helpless, sad, and angry.   
“He might not be dead, if- if you didn’t see them kill him, he could still be alive. Marco, right? Can you tell us about him?” Again, Riley’s voice calmed me down and my sobs quieted to a whimper.   
“I don’t want to hear about her stupid pathetic life. Who cares about her or her brother, I bet he is dead.” Renelia spoke in a spiteful way, like she hated me though I’d just gotten here.   
“I’m sorry about Renelia’s callous way of speaking. She’s been here the longest, she’s witnessed the death of all the others, she’s had the most inhumane of things happen to her, so please just understand she’s not a bad girl. She’s just lived through some bad things.” I listened to Riley explain her history. I wanted to ask about the others but it seemed as though now would not be the best of times to ask.   
“His name is Marco Delano, he’s only 16. Marco was my mom’s favorite, he wasn’t a trouble maker, he wasn’t like me. He had big plans to go to college to become an engineer, he was a smart kid, always had great games. He laughed a lot and smiled even more, I swore I would always protect him. Just another thing I couldn’t do right. Marco played baseball, I remember how excited he was his freshman year, he had made the school team. The best third basemen I had ever seen.” My voice was scratchy and it hurt a bit to talk. I was astounded at the things I remembered about my brother.   
My eyes watered. I was never a good kid like Marco, maybe I deserve this but God he deserved so much more. He deserved a life, he was gonna have a life. They took that from him, I couldn’t protect him, it’s all my fault. My brother, my mother, they’re dead. So why, why am I alive?   
“I don’t deserve to be alive.”   
I looked up in shock as Renelia spoke the exact words I had just thought.   
“The others, Riley I, I had to kill some of them.” Renelia spoke soft this time.   
“You what?” Riley’s voice was cautious, “My sister?” I could hear the anger creep into her voice.   
“I would never!”, Renelia paused, “Adam killed her, they made us fight each other, they wanted to know which powers were the strongest. Her power hadn’t surfaced yet. Riley, I protected her, I tried so hard. I- I killed so many... I can’t believe I... I should have died in her place.”   
“Renelia, you were only 8. We do what we have to here. Renelia, what happened to Adam?”  
“I didn’t kill him I swear! I know you loved him… I’m sorry.”  
“What happened to him?”   
“Riley, there’s more like us. There are more places like this, they took Adam.”   
“Wait! Stop! You keep talking but no one is explaining anything to me. What others, there were more before? Why do you keep saying powers, what do you mean others like us? You can’t just keep talking and not tell me anything!” I snapped. I was so confused and I just wanted to know what was going on. Nothing made sense any more.   
Before they could explain an explosion of light hit. I closed my eyes, being blinded by sudden light after having been in the dark for so long.   
“No, not again! I don’t want to fight!”


End file.
